marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellaris (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly ally of Thor, Hercules, Thunderstrike | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Godthab Omega; Milky Way | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 130 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Destroyer of Celestials | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown allegedly destroyed planet | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #419 | HistoryText = Most of Stellaris's history is unknown or clouded by mystery. She claims that her race had been judged unfit by the enigmatic Celestials and had been destroyed by them. She never explained how she happened to survive, or where she got her suit of living armor, but she used this claim to justify her pursuit of the Celestials and her role as a Celestial-hunter. She also claimed to be amnesiac and remembering nothing to little of her early life. She first appeared on Earth, following a "Replicoid" sent there by the Celestials to deliver a message to Thor and his ally Hercules, whom the Celestials wanted to go to the Black Galaxy immediately. Stellaris attacked them both. During the battle, Thor's teammates, the Avengers, arrived to help Thor battle Stellaris, and the replicoid was mortally injured. The replicoid was able to deliver the message to Thor just before Stellaris destroyed it. Stellaris then attacked Hercules, somehow sensing his past connection with the Celestials. Thor was finally able to defeat Stellaris in single combat, and discovered that Stellaris was a woman. After threatening to self-destruct her living armor and destroy the Earth in the explosion, Thor reluctantly let her go. When Thor and Hercules left for the Black Galaxy, Stellaris was following close behind them. As they encountered a ship of the High Evolutionary, Stellaris entered unnoticed. Stellaris freed and befriended Nobilus, a mentally unstable New Immortal created from cell samples of Thor. While Nobilus held off the High Evolutionary's honor guard, the New Men, and Thor, she plundered the ship's computer system. In the computer system she found the location of a mysterious red Celestial within the Black Galaxy. Elated, she grabbed Nobilus and took off for the location of the Celestial, hoping to kill her first Celestial. The High Evolutionary, Hercules, Thor, and the High Evolutionary's New Immortals followed behind her. Everyone arrived in time to witness the beginning of the birth of a new Celestial. The organic Black Galaxy was apparently the matter from which the new Celestial was to be created from. The vengeful Stellaris powered up her suit to its maximum level and charged the forming Celestial. A huge explosion occurred and seemed to destroy the whole Black Galaxy. Thor and the other unharmed observers saw that the new Celestial had completely formed. The explosion caused by Stellaris seemed to have provided the final energy necessary for the new Celestial to be born. A robot analyzer made the final comment that Stellaris's living armor was exactly like the armor worn by all the Celestials, implying that perhaps Stellaris was connected to the Celestials more intimately than she may have led others to believe. | Powers = | Abilities = The Nova Corps considered her highly intelligent. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She is unusually vulnerable to mental assault and emotionally unstable. | Equipment = All of Stellaris' abilities and powers stem from her living suit of armor, which could or not be part of her body. The armor's power supply was somewhere in the suit of armor, and it was apparently of a cosmic level. Stellaris could somehow mentally control the shape of the armor and its built-in equipment. The following is a brief list of such equipment and abilities: * Body armor, sufficient to protect Stellaris from the rigors of space and withstand the attacks of the omnipotent Celestials. * Energy weapons, capable of forming any sort of weapon. * Physical enhancement, increasing her physical abilities to cosmic levels. * Sensors, forming any type of detection or sensor device. * Flight, including interstellar travel. * Life support. *Self-destruct capabilities, sufficient enough to wipe out a whole planet. *Computer tap, able to plug into any sort of computer system no matter of security system. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * She was deemed to have a "planetary" threat level by the Nova Corps. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Gamers' Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Armor Users Category:Radar Sense Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Self Detonation Category:Technopaths Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Unknown Species Category:Planetary Threat Level